Rain and Storm
by Dante.Mirage.of.deceit
Summary: Quinientos años han pasado ya desde que el tercer impacto devasto el planeta, por lo que un ahora Dios Shinji Ikari se encuentra vagando por la inmensidad de aquel vacio mundo, a la espera de poder encontrar un nuevo significado para su existencia. Tabitha es una chica solitaria, devastada por los fantasmas de su pasado, a la espera de un heroe que la ayude a salir de su dolor...
1. Cruce de caminos

Summary: Quinientos años han pasado ya desde que el tercer impacto devasto el planeta, por lo que un ahora Dios Shinji Ikari se encuentra vagando por la inmensidad de aquel vacio mundo, a la espera de poder encontrar un nuevo significado para su existencia. Tabitha es una chica solitaria, devastada por los fantasmas de su pasado, a la espera de un heroe que la ayude a salir de su dolor... ¿Que destino les deparará cuando gracias a un ritual de invocación sus caminos se crucen?

_Aclaración: La serie Shin Seiki Evangelion y la serie Zero no Tsukaima no me pertenecen, ambas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. El fin de este fanfic no es el de lucrar de ninguna manera con los personajes o el guión de tales historias, sino el de expresar una idea como fan._

Primer viento: Cruce de caminos.

El chico alzo su mirada hacia el cielo, apreciando el brillo resplandeciente que otorgaba esa platinada luna llena. ¿Cuántas veces la luna se había llenado ya desde que despertó en esa playa?

"Unas 30000 mil veces quizá."

Se escucho su voz sin sentimientos romper aquel inmenso silencio. No había nada en ese lugar que hiciera el menor sonido a parte del ocasional viento helado que de pronto parecía recordar tenía que soplar alrededor del mundo, moviendo las hojas de los árboles y de vez en cuando algún objeto que no era lo suficientemente pesado para quedarse en el suelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que el castaño había abandonado la esperanza de encontrar algún animal o insecto, ya ni siquiera mencionar personas en alguna parte de ese inmenso planeta. El tercer impacto había arrasado con toda la vida del mundo, dejando como únicos sobrevivientes de tal catástrofe a él y a su ex compañera piloto Eva, Asuka.

"Asuka…"

Murmuro el chico mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa recorrer su cuerpo y perdiéndose por unos segundos en las lejanas memorias. Ellos habían escapado del infierno que fue la guerra contra los Apóstoles solo para darse cuenta que habían llegado a un lugar peor. La chica ya había sufrido bastante durante su vida, demasiado, por lo que Shinji quiso terminar con su dolor y ahorcarla en aquella lejana playa, sin embargo, al sentir la suave caricia que la chica le regalaba, perdió todo el valor para hacerlo. Es así que ambos vagaron unos meses por el mundo, a penas hablando de nada, buscando inútilmente algún otro sobreviviente de aquel holocausto, pero nada pudieron hallar. Durante ese tiempo Shinji descubrió que se le habían concedido habilidades mas allá de cualquier capacidad humana. Si lo que recordaba por las pláticas con su madre y consigo mismo durante el tiempo que estuvo dentro del Eva 01 en el tercer impacto era verdad, había sido elegido por ella y por Ayanami como el nuevo Dios de este mundo, dándole el poder para decidir qué sería de él a partir de ahora. Miro a su alrededor, notando las aguas teñidas de un color rojo sangre y la infinita tierra blanca, era obvio que no lo había hecho nada bien, se dijo con remordimiento. Peor aún, esas nuevas habilidades que Shinji empezaba a descubrir parecieron alejar más y más a Asuka, a pesar de que el castaño trataba de usarlas para ayudar a ambos a sobrevivir.

La pelirrroja fue cayendo cada vez más en una depresión que el castaño luchaba por desvanecer, pero de nuevo todo fue en vano y un día Asuka simplemente desapareció. El chico la encontró dos días después, ahorcada desde el ventilador en un cuarto de hospital.

"Igual que su madre."

Los recuerdos que obtuvo al absorber a Tabris sin duda eran muy perturbadores, sin embargo, le resultaron también una gran fuente de sabiduría que poco a poco fue descubriendo. Tabris parecía tener un gran interés en los Lilim y en la manera en que usaban el fruto del conocimiento, además de que parecía ser el más sensible de todos los Apóstoles después de Lilith (Si los comparaba con las sensaciones que Adam y Zeruel le brindaban); es así que el humanizado Apóstol había hurgado en la memoria de cientos de personas, recorriendo los pasillos de sus corazones y revelando sus secretos ocultos. Pero él no había sido el único. Adam, Lilith e incluso Zeruel poseían recuerdos de las personas con las que de alguna manera u otra estuvieron en contacto. Misato, Asuka, Rei, Fuyutsuki, Kaji, los ancianos de Selee, incluso su propio padre Gendou y muchos más; había millones de sentimientos y recuerdos que se habían liberado en su mente poco a poco desde que despertó en aquella playa hacía ya quinientos años, por lo que el castaño comprendía en su totalidad el por qué había ocurrido todo lo que ocurrió, y aunque tenía que admitir que desde un punto de vista psicológico todo tenía sentido…

"Todos fuimos unos idiotas…"

Se dijo con una mueca amarga, si hubieran confiado un poco más los unos en los otros, si hubieran sido un poco más valientes para abrir sus corazones y hacer las cosas diferentes, ahora el mundo no estaría así. La humanidad seguiría poblando la tierra y él no tendría que ser el Dios de este mundo sin vida, con un infinito poder que sin embargo no le servía para nada y con la maldición de vagar por ese mundo durante toda la eternidad.

El chico negó con la cabeza, esto era su culpa después de todo, cometió tantos pecados que su castigo sería eterno. Nunca creyó en el infierno o el purgatorio, pero ahora se daba una clara idea de cuan aterradores eran. Sus pies retomaron su marcha, avanzando sin rumbo a través de ese mundo en ruinas. Si este era su castigo, lo enfrentaría con aplomo al menos.

Quizá de esa manera, algún día, el perdón le sería otorgado finalmente…

* * *

Tabitha apresuro su paso para lograr llegar a tiempo, había recibido un mensaje de último momento directamente desde la capital de Gallia a través de una gárgola. La princesa Isabella le exigía reportar esa misma noche sobre qué clase de familiar había obtenido y enviar un informe detallado de los familiares obtenidos por el resto de los alumnos. La peliceleste no era tonta, de hecho ella era una de las magas más inteligentes que cualquiera podría conocer; es así que ella entendía muy bien el motivo de su estadía en la academia de magia de Tristain. Aunque oficialmente el rey Joseph y la princesa Isabella le habían dicho que la enviaban para mantener 'alejada su deshonrosa presencia de la vista del reino', la chica sabía que en realidad lo que Joseph quería era un espía dentro de Tristain. Tener una persona que reuniera información sobre los futuros herederos de las más grandes y nobles familias del reino vecino era, sin duda, algo muy ventajoso. A pesar de que a Tabitha le desagradaba la idea de tener que ayudar a ese bastardo de Joseph, por ahora no podía hacer nada más que seguir las ordenes.

Todo por el bienestar de su madre…

Es así que su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, como siempre había sido desde aquel fatídico día, su cara nunca revelando ni el más mínimo indicio de cuáles eran los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. La chica llego justo a tiempo para escuchar una serie de risas sonar desde los labios de todos sus compañeros de curso, cosa que despertó su curiosidad ligeramente, aunque no lo demostró.

"¡Ah, Tabitha!"

La alegre voz de Kirche se escucho mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a su amiga, parecía tener problemas para respirar mientras sujetaba su estomago y limpiaba un par de lagrimas de la esquina de sus ojos.

"Louise la Zero… ¡Louise la Zero jajaja!"

Deduciendo que su amiga sería incapaz de contener su risa lo suficiente para explicarse, Tabitha dirigió su mirada hacía el centro del patio donde estaban reunidos, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido. Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere estaba sentada en medio del patio, su cabello ligeramente desarreglado y su vestimenta parecía tener hollín. La chica tenía una casi nula habilidad mágica, ya que lo único que conseguía crear con sus hechizos eran explosiones. Aunque la peliceleste había sido testigo de algunas de las más fuertes explosiones de la chica y consideraba que un poder así podría ser bastante útil, también estaba el hecho de que, sin una amplia variedad de hechizos para respaldarla, la chica no sería capaz de llegar muy lejos en este mundo regido por la magia. Tabitha supuso que la chica había fallado su intento para convocar algún familiar, terminando en una gran explosión en su lugar, si la extensión del pasto medio quemado sugería algo por sí mismo.

La pelirrosa se levanto mientras trataba de acomodar su desordenado cabello para después pedirle al profesor Colbert otra oportunidad de realizar el hechizo.

"Al parecer solo falta usted y la señorita Tabitha por invocar a su familiar, así que aún nos queda tiempo para otro intento, solo dese prisa por favor."

Concedió el mago mientras retrocedía varios pasos, si esa acción era para darle espacio a la chica o para protegerse de otra posible explosión es algo que los alumnos se dieron el lujo de especular. Louise termino de arreglar su cabello y cerró los ojos mientras susurraba unas palabras que para Tabitha eran demasiado extensas para ser el usual cantico de invocación que les había sido enseñado en la academia. La peliceleste hizo un silencioso e imperceptible movimiento de su báculo, invocando el viento para que aquellas palabras llegaran a sus oídos.

_"A mi fiel sirviente que existe en algún confín del universo. Al sagrado, hermoso y más poderoso familiar. Te lo suplico desde el fondo de mi corazón por medio de este cantico, responde a mi llamado."_

Repitió una y otra vez la pelirrosa mientras agitaba su varita suavemente hacía los lados para finalmente elevarla al mismo tiempo que alzaba su voz y terminaba de nueva cuenta su rezo. Durante un par de segundos no ocurrió nada pero de pronto una fuerte explosión se suscitó en el lugar, quizá mucho más fuerte que la anterior, generando una densa capa de humo negro y expulsando una oleada de viento hacía todos lados. Tabitha cubrió su cuerpo con un escudo de viento a manera de protección, dejando la ola pasar alrededor de ella y Kirche, la cual se había colocado rápidamente detrás de la menor para resguardarse. Algunos gritillos '¡Kyaaa!' provenientes de las chicas fueron escuchados, posiblemente porque la fuerte onda expansiva levanto sus faldas, junto a los comentarios despectivos de varios de los chicos.

"¡Ella solo creo otra explosión!"

"¡Era de esperarse!"

"¡Ella es Louise la Zero después de todo!"

Louise pareció sonrojarse por su aparente fallo, pero Tabitha solo entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos, el viento le decía que había un ser vivo justo al centro de donde había surgido la explosión, aunque no parecía ser alguna criatura mágica, si no algo con forma humana, cosa que la confundía bastante ¿Qué había invocado 'Louise la Zero'?

Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando, dejando ver la silueta de lo que aparentaba ser un humano en extraños ropajes acostado en el suelo. El silencio se apodero del claro mientras todos observaban asombrados al chico. Louise se acerco rápidamente a él y le pregunto por su nombre, el joven parecía confuso mientras observaba a Louise de arriba a abajo para después mirar a su alrededor, seguramente tratando de ubicarse en este extraño lugar. Tabitha no sabía del todo cómo funcionaba el hechizo de invocación, pero no era tan ingenua como para creer que los familiares estaban en algún lugar haciendo fila esperando a ser invocados, es así que supuso que la confusión de este sujeto por haber sido transportado de repente era comprensible.

El chico parecía llamarse Hiragasaito, un nombre curioso en verdad, pero lo más sorprendente era el hecho de que sin duda algún era un ser humano, cosa que nunca antes había sido presenciado hasta donde ella sabía.

"Louise, ¿qué intentas hacer? invocando a un plebeyo con el ritual de invocación."

Preguntó alguien y la mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a reír.

"Yo… ¡Yo sólo he cometido un pequeño error!"

"¿A qué error te refieres? Nada fuera de lo común ha pasado."

"¡Por supuesto! ¡No en vano eres Louise la Zero!"

Gritó otro y con eso todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas. Louise enrojeció bastante por esto así que llamo al profesor Colbert, pidiéndole le permitiera realizar el ritual de nueva cuenta, sin embargo, el mago de fuego se negó rotundamente. El ritual de invocación de primavera era un rito sagrado en toda Halkeginia, era imposible realizarlo de nueva cuenta si el familiar había acudido al llamado. La pelirrosa palideció mientras su rostro se mostraba derrotado ante la idea de que ya no había marcha atrás y tendría que aceptar como familiar a ese plebeyo. Louise se volvió a acercar al chico y, reuniendo todo su valor, se preparo para finalizar el ritual de invocación, sellando el pacto con un suave beso en los labios, justo como indicaban las tradiciones del continente.

El pelinegro parecía sorprendido por el sorpresivo beso que había recibido mientras Louise y una usuaria del agua, Montmonrency, se insultaban usando sus apodos; pero después el rostro del chico se contorsionó en dolor mientras las runas del familiar se inscribían en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

"¡Aahhh! ¡¿Qué rayos me están haciendo?!"

Grito mientras sujetaba fuertemente su mano y apretaba sus dientes, tratando de contener su dolor, sin embargo, pareció ser que esta clase de sensaciones eran demasiadas para un ser humano común por que el chico cayó de rodillas, jadeando cuando las runas terminaron de grabarse, para después derrumbarse en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente. Louise y el profesor Colbert se acercaron rápidamente con rostros preocupados, pero después de cerciorarse de que el chico estaría bien y de que el maestro copiara las Runas inscritas en la mano del chico el profesor se reincorporo.

"Muy bien señorita Tabitha, es su turno de realizar el Ritual de Invocación."

La peliceleste asintió mientras se acercaba al centro del claro, el profesor Colbert auxilio a Louise para mover al chico y recostarlo contra un árbol cercano. La pelirrosa parecía sentirse totalmente avergonzada de tener que arrastrar a su inconsciente familiar plebeyo que ni siquiera fue capaz de soportar la inscripción de sus Runas. El que el resto de los estudiantes estuvieran burlándose de ella no ayudaba en nada al predicamento de la chica Valliere.

Tabitha se coloco a una buena distancia del resto de sus compañeros, asegurándose de que así sus palabras no serían escuchadas por nadie más. No es que temiera equivocarse y hacer el ridículo, simplemente ella era así de reservada por costumbre. Levanto su báculo hacia el cielo, dispuesta a decir las palabras que formaban el cantico tradicional de invocación, pero entonces se detuvo. ¿Qué pasaría si ella utilizaba un cantico diferente, tal y como Louise lo había hecho? ¿También obtendría un plebeyo como familiar? ¿O el resultado sería diferente? Aunque la chica no mostrara emociones, se mentiría a ella misma si dijera que no era curiosa por naturaleza; le gustaba investigar y descubrir cosas que otros no eran capaces de descubrir, y le daba un orgullo secreto cuando sus investigaciones resultaban exitosas. Era cierto también que su curiosidad la había puesto en más de un aprieto en el pasado, pero de alguna manera u otra había logrado salir avante de cada situación…

"Tabithaaaa ¿Qué sucede?"

La voz de su amiga Kirche la saco de sus pensamientos así que la peliceleste solo sacudió suavemente su cabeza y volvió a alzar su báculo al cielo mientras respiraba profundamente para concentrar su poder mágico; un suave viento formándose alrededor de ella como un remolino que meneo el pasto y las hojas de los arboles cercanos.

_"A mi fiel sirviente, el héroe que existe en alguna parte del universo…"_

Comenzó su cantico y sintió su propia energía concentrarse en la punta de su báculo.

_"Al sagrado, hermoso y más poderoso familiar. Aquel que ha enfrentado los terrores de la muerte y ha salido victorioso…"_

No pudo evitar pesar en aquel personaje de su libro preferido, el Héroe de Ivaldí. Ese héroe de fantasía había sido su inspiración durante mucho tiempo ya que ella creía que ambos eran similares. Ambos luchaban solos sus batallas, nunca rindiéndose, ya que rendirse significaría la muerte. Sin un aliado a su lado, atravesando incluso la peor oscuridad con paso firme, ya que así lo habían decidido.

"_Te lo suplico desde el fondo de mi corazón por medio de este cantico, responde a mi llamado."_

Tabitha deseó desde lo más profundo de su corazón que, si una persona así existiese en algún rincón del universo, escuchara su rezo y viniera en su apoyo; que la ayudara a librar las batallas que aún le faltaban por librar, aunque eso significara su muerte; todo con tal de que su persona más importante, aquella por la que había aceptado todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que el mundo le pudiera arrojar siguiera con vida y algún día sanara su enfermedad. La chica sabía que era un sueño tonto, que tener esperanzas en un ser desconocido era totalmente ridículo e ilógico, pero la parte de su corazón que aún creía en los sueños, la que aún era una niña que necesitaba de los demás le decía que pusiera toda su fe en ese deseo, que Dios la escucharía y se lo haría realidad.

El viento fue aumentando en intensidad a medida que la chica repetía aquellas palabras una y otra vez, provocando que los presentes cubrieran sus ojos por temor a que la tierra y el polvo entraran en ellos, entonces, justo a varios metros sobre la peliceleste un enorme circulo de hechizos color morado apareció repentinamente a decenas de metros en el cielo. El circulo emitía pequeños relámpagos color verde que viajaban desde el borde hacía el centro.

"Vaya…"

Comento Kirche impresionada mientras observaba atentamente el círculo en el cielo. La pelirroja sabía que su amiga era una maga muy poderosa, así que no dudaba sería capaz de invocar algo espectacular. Los demás presentes miraban de igual manera totalmente asombrados, en espera de lo que aparecería desde aquel extraño circulo de hechizos. Pronto, el círculo pareció abrirse en su centro exacto, dejando ver lo que parecía ser una capa de cristal que emitía destellos verdes y morados de manera intermitente. El cristal se extendió hasta abarcar casi la totalidad del círculo de hechizos, dejando ver que su interior era completamente oscuro, como si la luz no fuera capaz de llegar a él a pesar de que era medio día y el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo despejado.

"¡Kyuuuuu!"

"¡Aaaah!"

De pronto, desde aquel inmenso cristal surgieron dos siluetas, una enorme de color azul y otra pequeña de color negro y blanco. Ambas atravesaron el cristal como si estuviera hecho de agua y cayeron rápidamente rumbo al suelo, directamente hacía donde estaba la pequeña chica de cabello celeste.

* * *

- Tiempo antes -

Shinji se detuvo de golpe al sentir aquella extraña energía detrás de sí, por lo que se giro a ver de qué se trataba. Con cierta sorpresa descubrió lo que parecía ser un ovalo flotante hecho de alguna energía que no sabría definir. No era algo que estuviera hecho por el hombre pero tampoco parecía ser producto del fruto de la vida y, sin embargo, a la vez parecía ser resultado del producto de la vida, cosa que en verdad lo confundía.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Se pregunto mientras se acercaba, observando aquel ovalo con suma curiosidad. Aún con toda la sabiduría que había adquirido gracias a los Apóstoles que había asimilado era incapaz de definir qué era lo que ocasionaba este suceso. No detectaba ninguna clase de peligro ni energía dañina, así que se aventuro a estirar su mano para tratar de tocarlo.

"¿¡Qué demo-?!"

N siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase cuando de la nada fue absorbido por aquel extraño ovalo en lo que parecía ser un espacio infinito. ¿Mar de Dirac? No, eso era algo completamente diferente, aún así Shinji no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar a donde fuera que esa cosa planeaba llevarlo, así que liberando su campo AT destruyo las paredes que formaba la 'realidad' de ese espacio. Una gran explosión se suscito y el chico se vio lanzado ferozmente hacía un lado. Sintió caer durante varios segundos, su campo AT evitando cualquier daño pero aun así se sintió un poco desconcertado hasta que logro recuperarse del todo. Manipulando de nueva cuenta su campo AT, Shinji detuvo su caída y permaneció levitando durante unos segundos, sus ojos abriéndose como platos al observar a su alrededor y ver que estaba sobre un enorme bosque verde, las copas de los arboles siendo tan densas que impedían ver lo que había debajo de ellas.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Un viento frío soplaba en esa zona mientras una capa de neblina se expandía hacía todos lados. Shinji había vagado por el mundo durante quinientos años, recorriendo casi la totalidad del mismo, sin embargo, ese lugar no se le hacía familiar. Sus ojos vagaron por entre las copas de los arboles, sintiendo presencias que nunca creyó sería capaz de sentir alguna vez. Era la presencia de vida, no de los arboles ni las plantas que acostumbraba sentir de vez en cuando, si no de vida inteligente. El chico era capaz de sentir cientos de presencias por todo el lugar, algunas grandes y otras pequeñas, pero sin duda eran seres vivos ya que se movían en patrones demasiado aleatorios para ser artificiales.

Por un momento se sintió sobrecargado por la emoción al descubrir esto ¿Sería posible que la vida comenzara a resurgir en el planeta después de todo ese tiempo? Sin embargo, sus esperanzas fueron derrumbadas por una voz en su cabeza que le decía pensara con lógica su situación. Para empezar era imposible que no hubiera sido capaz de detectar antes una concentración así de grande de seres vivos, no con la habilidad de Zeruel para sentir la energía; además de que había algo extraño en estos seres vivos. Aunque sentía la presencia del Fruto de la Vida en ellos, también sentía que su esencia era diferente a la que los Apóstoles conocían. Eran formas de vida extrañas, pero similares a la vez.

"¿En dónde estoy?"

Se pregunto mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba al cielo, era obvio deducir que aquel extraño ovalo de energía lo había transportado hasta este sitio, la pregunta aquí era ¿Por qué? Quizá no debió usar su campo AT para interferir el proceso de traslado, de esa forma hubiera llegado a su verdadero destino y quizá sabría que ocurrió en verdad. El castaño entrecerró sus ojos al observar que a miles de kilómetros sobre él había la silueta de lo que parecían ser dos planetas enanos, uno que emitía un brillo rojo y otro rosado, quizá por la atmosfera de ambos planetas.

Definitivamente este ya no era su mundo.

"Feeh…"

Suspiro pesadamente, preguntándose por que su vida tendía a ser tan caótica. Negó con la cabeza, no tenía caso quedarse allí lamentando su situación, lo mejor sería encontrar la forma de regresar a su hogar. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando lo sintió. Otra vez aquella extraña energía aparecía, pero esta vez la presencia estaba a varios miles de kilómetros desde su posición actual, justo en la cima de una montaña cercana, por lo que el chico se dirigió hacia esa zona rápidamente. Cuatro alas tan grandes como él mismo aparecieron en su espalda, formando una especie de 'equis' tras de él; su color dorado parecía arder tan intensamente como el acero fundido. Levitar era una habilidad que había perfeccionado a lo largo del tiempo, por otro lado, usar su campo AT para volar a altas velocidades era algo totalmente diferente, por lo cual requería mucha más energía para lograrlo, es así que sus alas de luz surgían como reflejo del poder que tal acción requería.

El castaño cruzo la enorme distancia en menos de cinco segundos, el viento helado apenas sintiéndose como una brisa fresca gracias a su campo AT, logrando llegar a la cima nevada sin problemas. Escaneo el lugar con su mirada y localizo aquel extraño portal que lo había tratado de transportar, solo que ahora mostraba un color celeste congelado en lugar del verde esmeralda anterior.

"¿Kyu?"

Frente al portal había lo que parecía ser un reptil gigante de color azul con un par de enormes alas membranosas surgiendo de su espalda.

"¿Un… dragón?"

Se pregunto el chico totalmente asombrado, había visto de todo durante la guerra contra los Apóstoles y durante el tercer impacto. Cosas grotescas y bizarras encabezaban la lista, pero jamás en su vida se imagino llegar a ver lo que sin duda era un dragón azul en la cima de una montaña helada observando de manera curiosa un ovalo de energía flotante. Negó con la cabeza saliendo de su asombro para después bajar tierra y acercarse al portal.

* * *

Irukukuu estaba en verdad confundida, acababa de regresar a su cueva después de haber cazado algo para desayunar cuando un extraño ovalo apareció en medio de su patio de juegos, siendo sostenido por nada, simplemente flotando en el aire. Se acerco cautelosamente a él, preguntándose que sería ese raro ovalo que parecía emitir magia antigua y poderosa, pero que extrañamente no se sentía como una amenaza.

"¿Kyu?"

Dejo escapar mientras ladeaba su cabeza con curiosidad ¿Debería acercarse más o lo mejor sería alejarse y dejarlo allí? Tales dudas fueron interrumpidas cuando escucho el sonido de la nieve siendo aplastada por lo que parecían ser pasos así que se giro a ver de qué se trataba.

"¡¿Kyu?!"

Irukukuu se sorprendió bastante al ver a un joven humano caminar tranquilamente en ese lugar con condiciones tan extremas, sin siquiera llevar un abrigo o algo que lo protegiera del frío; sin embargo, pronto se coloco en guardia ya que era muy probable que esta persona fuera un mago. Su difunta madre le había advertido hace mucho tiempo que se alejara de los humanos, en especial de aquellos que eran capaces de usar la magia, ya que ellos podían ser muy peligrosos; es así que se preparo para cualquier posible ataque que este ser pudiera lanzarle.

"Hola."

Saludo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, cosa que confundió bastante a la joven dragón.

"¿De casualidad sabes que es este extraño portal?"

Pregunto de manera casual mientras miraba el ovalo de la misma manera en la que alguien miraría un árbol, Irukukuu observo al chico sin saber que hacer pero después negó con la cabeza.

"Ya veo…"

El castaño se acerco de nueva cuenta al portal, deteniéndose a un par de centímetros del mismo, sintiendo su energía fluir de manera constante. Ahora que lo examinaba de cerca, la energía de este portal era similar a la anterior, pero a la vez distinta. Quizá lo que sea que creó este portal era diferente a lo que lo trajo aquí por primera vez.

"Parece ser un portal que te transporta a algún otro lugar, tengo curiosidad por saber a donde lleva…"

Shinji se giro a mirar al dragón por última vez, no todos los días se presenciaba a una criatura de leyenda en carne y hueso, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a casa y esa parecía ser su única pista a seguir.

"Entonces hasta luego."

Se despidió, preparándose para entrar al portal y descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, pronto sintió como algo pesado se colocaba sobre él, empujándolo hacía el portal.

"¡Espera, Kyu!"

Creyó escuchar antes de volver a sentir esa sensación de total vacio a su alrededor junto a una absoluta oscuridad. El chico trato de controlar su caída pero lo que fuera que lo había empujado al portal parecía tratar de aferrarse a él, golpeándolo en el proceso. Si fuera un humano normal estaba seguro de que eso dolería bastante. Ese caótico viaje duro alrededor de cinco segundos hasta que sintió de nuevo el brillo de la luz envolverlo junto a la sensación del espacio y el tiempo transcurrir con normalidad. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que volvía a caer rápidamente hacía el suelo.

"¡Aaah!"

Su exclamación de sorpresa fue opacada por un fuerte '¡Kyuuu!' que reconoció pertenecía al dragón de hacía unos segundos, era obvio que ambos habían atravesado el portal. Shinji no tuvo tiempo de controlar su caída por lo que aterrizo en el suelo de manera torpe, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y apenas logrando amortiguar el golpe con sus antebrazos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar que ya había aterrizado cuando sus instintos le gritaron que se moviera, por lo que haciéndoles caso salto a un lado, esquivando por muy poco al enorme dragón que cayó justo donde él había estado hacía un instante. Shinji cayo sentado en el suelo, mirando con ojos abiertos al enorme reptil que se lamentaba en el suelo, quizá adolorido por la caída, sin embargo, su asombro desapareció al sentir la presencia de decenas de seres vivos cerca de él, por lo que miro a su alrededor para saber de qué se trataba. Su corazón dio un salto al ver que estas presencias pertenecían a lo que sin duda eran seres humanos, los cuales lo miraban con el asombro pintado en sus rostros.

"Son… personas…"

Se dijo sin creerlo del todo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto algún humano que no pudo evitar sentir las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos. No estaba solo, había más personas en el universo por lo que no tenía por qué seguir soportando aquella terrible soledad.

"¿Estás bien?"

Una suave voz lo saco de su momento de alegría por lo que dirigió su mirada hacía donde esta provenía. Sintió su aliento paralizarse y una sensación helada recorrer su cuerpo al ver frente a él a una pequeña chica de cabello celeste y rostro inexpresivo mirarlo de la misma manera en que alguien miraría una mancha en la pared. Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron mientras el chico trataba de retroceder en el suelo, sus ojos mostrándose tan aterrados como durante aquellos infernales días de batallas.

"¿¡Ayanami?!"

Casi grito el chico el castaño, su voz llena de temor y desesperación, cosa que confundió a todos los presentes, sin embargo, Tabitha no cambio la expresión de su rostro. Por su parte el chico estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. ¿Qué demonios hacía Rei Ayanami en ese lugar? Ella estaba muerta, Shinji estaba seguro. Después de rechazar la instrumentalización de la humanidad, el cuerpo de Lilith fue destruido y asimilado por el Eva 01, liberando así el alma de Rei/Lilith y enviándola a la bóveda de Guf, donde podría ser capaz de renacer algún día como una humana común y corriente, o al menos ese era el deseo de Shinji. ¿Quizá estaba allí como recordatorio de su pecado? ¿Cómo una advertencia de que no intentara escapar de su castigo eterno?

No… Rei Ayanami nunca haría eso… Aunque lo había descubierto demasiado tarde, el castaño estaba seguro de que Rei llego a amarlo, incluso dio su vida por él en más de una ocasión. Esa chica inocente que lo amo desde el fondo de su corazón no podría ser quien le deseara un mal así de grande. Pensar de nuevo en aquella misteriosa chica de ojos carmesí logro relajarlo lo suficiente para examinar de mejor manera a esta chica. Aunque el color de cabello y la expresión vacía de sus rostros eran similares, había muchas diferencias entre ambas personas. Esta chica no tenía aquellos enigmáticos ojos carmesí que parecían explorar tu alma con una sola mirada, en su lugar había unos negros grisáceos que se mostraban decepcionados de la vida, además de que usaba lentes. La estatura era diferente también, el chico cálculo que si se ponía de pie, quizá le llegaría un poco más debajo de su propio cuello. En definitiva, esta chica no era Rei Ayanami, simplemente se había dejado llevar por la confusión del momento, sobreponiendo la silueta de su amiga con la de esta pequeña chica.

"¿Estás bien?"

Volvió a repetir la chica después de unos segundos de silencio por lo que Shinji respiro profundamente para recuperar la calma y después le sonrió suavemente.

"Estoy bien, lamento lo anterior."

Respondió para luego levantarse, como sospechaba, la chica solo asintió para después encaminarse hacia el dragón azul, el cual miraba a su alrededor de manera confundida para después centrar su atención en la pequeña humana que se acercaba.

"¿Kyu?"

Irukukuu ladeo su cabeza confundida, era la segunda humana que veía en el día que no demostraba temor al verla.

"¿Estás bien?"

Pregunto por tercera vez la peliceleste mientras observaba a esa enorme criatura a los ojos, por lo que Irukukuu solo asintió para después dirigir su mirada alrededor, notando que había un montón de humanos más alrededor, todos ellos portando extrañas varitas en sus manos, cosa que empezó a preocuparla ¿Qué pasaría si todos ellos la atacaban? ¿Sería capaz de defenderse de tantos magos a la vez?

"Tranquila."

Como si fuera capaz de sentir su temor, la peliceleste comenzó a acariciar uno de sus costados de manera suave, pasando sus manos delicadamente por las escamas de Irukukuu.

"Kyuuu…"

La joven dragón no pudo evitar relajarse ante la caricia, la chica había encontrado un punto sensible así que se dejo hacer, apegándose un poco más a ella para que la chica aumentara la caricia.

"Esto es increíble señorita Tabitha, ha logrado invocar un dragón de viento."

El profesor Colbert se acerco maravillado, observando de arriba a abajo al majestuoso dragón que se dejaba mimar por la chica como si fuera un pequeño gatito, Tabitha se giro a verlo y después dirigió su mirada al chico que también había caído del cielo.

"Ah, y también a este joven de aquí. Me pregunto que habrá sucedido hoy, siendo que dos estudiantes fueron capaces de invocar seres humanos…"

La voz del maestro se torno pensativa al final, como si en su mente tratara de descifrar el enigma que había sido puesto ante sus ojos, pero después negó con la cabeza.

"Por favor, proceda a terminar el ritual Señorita."

"¿Ambos?"

Colbert pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos y después asintió.

"Así es, aunque hoy están pasando cosas demasiado inusuales, ambos seres surgieron de su círculo de invocación, acudiendo al llamado de su cantico. Es así que ambos tienen que volverse sus familiares."

Tabitha solo asintió sin decir más, sinceramente esto era un desarrollo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, pero supuso que no estaba tan mal. Había obtenido un dragón de viento, algo muy acorde a su elemento, además de ser un aliado muy poderoso. Por otro lado, aquel chico podría ser…

No, lo mejor no sería hacerse demasiadas esperanzas con él hasta que descubriera que tan útil podría serle en verdad. La peliceleste se acerco primero al dragón, colocando su báculo hacia el frente y moviéndola en un patrón conocido por todos los magos allí presentes, el dragón agacho su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de la chica, sus ojos siguiendo de manea curiosa el movimiento de aquel báculo blanco.

"Mi nombre es Charlotte Heléne d' Orléans, pentagrama de los cinco poderes elementales, bendice esta humilde existencia y hazla mi familiar."

Repitió en voz suave una y otra vez sin dejar de mover su vara para después tocar suavemente la frente del dragón con él y colocar sus labios en lo que sería la boca del mismo. Ese contacto duro unos segundos para después retroceder unos pasos. Irukukuu se mostro sorprendida por esta acción a la vez que confundida, pero pronto sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse mientras un leve dolor se presentaba en su hombro derecho, era como aquella vez que intento tocar el fuego de una fogata que encontró en las faldas de la montaña. Quemaba, pero no era tan doloroso como para que la obligara a apartar la mano del fuego. Levanto su pata mientras rascaba su hombro, tratando de apartar la molesta sensación hasta que finalmente esta termino.

"¿Kyu?"

La dragón ladeo su cabeza confundida, por alguna extraña razón había obtenido recuerdos que no sabía que tenía. Así que este era un ritual de invocación y ahora ella era la familiar de esta pequeña chica, algo así como su compañera de toda la vida.

"¡Kyu!"

Dejo escapar ese sonido de manera alegre mientras se acercaba a su nueva compañera y frotar su cabeza contra el cuerpo de ella, Irukukuu nunca había tenido una compañera, desde que murió su madre siempre había tenido que valerse por su cuenta así que ahora se sentía muy feliz ya que no volveria a estar sola. Tabitha levanto su mano y acaricio la cabeza del dragón, era capaz de sentir como el enlace con su familiar se formaba y crecía poco a poco, diciéndole que, para comenzar, el dragón no era un 'él', si no una 'ella', además de que estaba muy feliz de ser su familiar, cosa que internamente la aliviaba. Alejar a un ser vivo de su familia, aún si este fuera un dragón, no era un pensamiento agradable para la peliceleste.

"Espera."

Le dijo a su ahora familiar para después avanzar hasta el chico que había observado todo en silencio, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y una mirada tranquila en el rostro. Tabitha se sentía confundida por ello, ya que esperaba entrara en pánico igual que el familiar de Louise, sin embargo no dejo que sus dudas la detuvieran, ya tendría tiempo para pensar a fondo después de terminar el ritual.

Es así que la peliceleste se detuvo frente al chico, mirándolo sin expresión unos instantes para después levantar su báculo y repetir las mismas palabras que antes.

"Mi nombre es Charlotte Heléne d' Orléans, pentagrama de los cinco poderes elementales, bendice esta humilde existencia y hazla mi familiar."

Por su parte Shinji se sentía curioso por todo lo que se desarrollaba frente a él, al parecer esta era una especie de ceremonia para traer criaturas de otras partes y unirlas a estas personas mediante el fruto de la vida. Era un vinculo totalmente diferente al que se formaría con la instrumentalización de la humanidad y sin embargo tenían un propósito parecido, el de formar un enlace entre las almas. Aunque este enlace parecía darse a un nivel mucho más inferior, el chico se pregunto si debería permitir que este ritual continuara. La individualidad de cada ser vivo debía ser respetada, de lo contrario, su 'yo' podría ser dañado severamente, incluso destruido en absoluto. Miro a su alrededor, sintiendo los distintos vínculos que había entre las criaturas y los humanos, ninguno parecía generar problemas; aunque el enlace estaba presente, el 'yo' de cada individuo permanecía inalterado. No pudo evitar maravillarse por esto, lograr ese tipo de sincronización entre las almas era algo sumamente complicado de realizar.

'Supongo que puedo examinar este enlace por mí mismo.'

Se dijo mientras volvía a mirar a la chica frente a él, sonriéndole suavemente, esto podría resultar interesante después de todo. Tabitha termino su cantico y procedió a sellar el pacto, besando al chico suavemente en los labios. La chica trato de no pensar en nada, luchando por no sonrojarse al ver los orbes oscuros del chico al que besaba. Su mirada era algo que nunca antes había presenciado, sus ojos parecían ser tan serenos, llenos de una calidez que solo recordaba haber visto en su madre antes de que tomara aquel maldito veneno. El cuerpo de la peliceleste comenzó a sentirse débil de pronto, sus parpados sintiéndose tan pesados que le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Termino el beso mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a deslizarse hacia el suelo, pero fue detenido por el castaño antes de tocar tierra, acunándola delicadamente contra su pecho. Lo último que la chica pudo escuchar fueron los suaves latidos de un corazón.

Fin del capítulo 01.

Ending: Fly me to the moon (Shin Seiki Evangelion ending versión).


	2. Ser un familiar

Segundo viento: Ser un Familar.

Opening: Zankoku na tenshi no teeze (Shin Seiki Evangelion opening).

Tabitha abrió los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo su cabeza doler por alguna razón. Había tenido uno de los sueños más raros que hubiera tenido nunca, pero extrañamente no era capaz de recordarlo del todo. Solo recordaba a un chico delgado y de cabello castaño, aparentemente su ahora familiar, en medio de unas extraña montañas cuadradas de acero. Había muchas explosiones y ruidos, quizá a causa de una guerra. Después de eso había un hombre de lentes y barba, parado sobre la cabeza de lo que sin duda parecía ser un demonio gigante de piel purpura y verde. Y también estaba esa…cosa… un ser tan grande como el demonio purpura, de una bizarra forma humanoide y con una máscara como la cabeza de un ave al frente. Había muchas explosiones, gritos y al final una fuerte luz. Después de eso, solo oscuridad…

La chica sacudió la cabeza suavemente, buscando alejar esas imágenes sin sentido de su mente, para después mirar a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse. Descubrió entonces que de alguna manera había llegado a su habitación y ahora estaba acostada en su cama. Su visión estaba un poco borrosa así que busco sus lentes, encontrándolos en la mesita de al lado, para después colocárselos.

"Ah, despertaste."

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Kirche parada en el marco de la puerta, la morena llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con platos llenos de comida y una jarra con jugo de naranja, aparentemente ya era hora de la comida o quizá más tarde.

"¿Qué paso?"

Tabitha pregunto con cierta confusión mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, Kirche cerró la puerta y coloco la bandeja en la mesa para después sentarse a su lado.

"Al parecer te desmayaste por usar demasiada de tu magia. El profesor Colbert dijo que tus reservas pudieron haberse drenado bastante al sellar el pacto con el dragón, por lo que el formar el vinculo con tu segundo familiar fue demasiado para ti."

Tabitha asintió, eso era muy posible, la chica sabía que su poder estaba arriba del promedio, siendo ella una maga triangular a pocos pasos de alcanzar su cuarto elemento. Aún así supuso que tener un dragón como familiar no era algo que cualquiera podría lograr, cosa que internamente la enorgullecía. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba en todo eso. Si sellar el pacto con el dragón la agoto tanto ¿Por qué no sintió el cansancio en ese instante? Drenar tanta magia de golpe era algo que debió haberse percatado de inmediato, y sin embargo no sintió que se hubiera desgastado tanto. Descarto esos pensamientos por el momento, era algo de lo que quizá no tendría respuesta pronto.

"¿Mis familiares?"

"Ellos están bien, ahora deben estar a las afueras de la torre."

Tabitha solo asintió para después levantarse, dispuesta a ir en busca de sus familiares, sin embargo, la morena rápidamente la sostuvo por el hombro.

"Primero come, después iras a buscarlos. No subí cinco pisos con la comida para dejar que se enfríe"

Renuentemente, la menor se sentó junto su amiga y ambas procedieron a comer. Kirche sonrió suavemente ante esto y también ante el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió después de que su amiga se desmayara. Ese chico, Shinji Ikari, en verdad era todo un misterio…

* * *

- Tiempo antes. -

Kirche se había acercado de inmediato al ver que la peliceleste se había desmayado, por fortuna el plebeyo que acababa de invocar parecía tener la delicadeza como para no dejar caer a su amiga, sujetándola suavemente con un brazo para después mirar con curiosidad la palma de su mano libre. Un pequeño brillo azulado surgió de ella, indicando que sin duda las runas del familiar se estaban grabando en él. Kirche se sorprendió un poco al ver que el castaño no parecía inmutarse por esto, simplemente mirando su palma igual que quien examinaría un bicho en el suelo. Ni siquiera parecía sentir el dolor característico que sienten los familiares cuando las runas se inscriben en el cuerpo.

Finalmente el brillo desapareció por lo que el chico abrió y cerró su palma, observando las marcas en su mano para después sonreír suavemente y soltar una risita por alguna razón. La pelirroja se acerco a su amiga y la tomo en sus brazos, el chico entregándosela sin decir una sola palabra, solo sonriendo suavemente.

"Tabitha, oye, ¿Estás bien?"

Kirche la movió un poco, tratando de despertarla, pero no tenía caso, la chica estaba profundamente dormida.

"Parece ser que está agotada, quizá no ha dormido bien últimamente."

Hablo por primera vez el chico, su voz sonando amable mientras observaba a la pequeña chica dormir. Kirche le sonrió por cortesía, aunque fuera un plebeyo, ahora era el familiar de su mejor amiga.

"Puede ser, Tabitha gusta de leer mucho, quizá se ha pasado un par de noches despierta por eso."

El profesor Colbert llego en ese instante y coloco su mano en la frente de la chica, comprobando su estado para después suspirar.

"Estará bien, solamente agoto sus reservas de energía, seguramente por sellar el pacto con el dragón. Debió ser una carga muy grande para ella, pero estoy seguro despertara en un par de horas."

Explico el profesor mientras sonreía y la morena no pudo más que suspirar ante esto, así que acomodo a su amiga entre sus brazos.

"La llevare a su habitación para que descanse."

Le dijo al profesor y este asintió para después mirar al chico frente a ellos.

"Disculpa jovencito, ¿Podría echar un vistazo a tu mano?"

El chico extendió su mano derecha, mostrando las runas en su palma. Colbert copio las runas en un pergamino, murmurando algo para sí mismo mientras fruncía el seño y después negaba con la cabeza.

"Muchas gracias."

"De nada."

Colbert entonces procedió a copiar las runas en el hombro del dragón, el cual solo se había acercado a ellos y miraba a la peliceleste con evidente preocupación en sus ojos esmeralda. Kirche no pudo más que sentir ternura por esto, aunque fuera un enorme reptil azul, en verdad era lindo; quizá no tanto como su hermoso Flame, pero aún así tenía su encanto.

"Estará bien."

Le dijo la pelirroja a manera de tranquilizarlo y el dragón asintió, soltando un feliz '¡Kyu, Kyu!'. Sin duda era muy mono.

"Bien, eso sería todo."

El profesor se giro al resto de la clase al terminar su labor, Kirche pudo notar que el plebeyo que había invocado Louise había despertado ya y parecía discutir algo con ella. Pobre chica, en verdad la pelirroja no tenía ninguna animosidad en su contra; la disputa entre sus familias era algo que la traía sin cuidado sinceramente. Si la molestaba era por simple y sana diversión, ya que sus rabietas de enojo se le hacían muy lindas de ver.

"Volvamos a la clase. Señorita Zerbst, por favor acuda a clases después de dejar a la señorita Tabitha en su habitación."

Y después de esto el profesor levito en el aire, siendo seguido de cerca por los demás alumnos, los cuales comenzaron a burlarse de la incapacidad para levitar de la pequeña Louise. Bueno, esos asuntos no eran de su incumbencia, por ahora lo mejor sería llevar a Tabitha a descansar, pensó la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Disculpe señorita."

Ah, era verdad, también había que ver que haría con los familiares de Tabitha. Kirche observo al chico durante unos segundos, su cara era linda aunque su físico dejaba mucho que desear. Parecía ser un poco pequeño, quizá su cuerpo aún no daba el estirón; sin embargo, había algo en su sonrisa y en su manera de mirar que la atraían fuertemente, aunque aún no sabía explicar por qué.

"¿Si, Familiar?"

Pregunto la chica y Shinji tuvo que suprimir una pequeña risa divertida. Ahora que el pacto había sido sellado a su cerebro había llegado mucha información sobre la manera en que funcionaba. Al inicio creyó que era una especie de unión entre las almas de ambos compañeros, pero al sentir como parte de esa energía trataba de someter su voluntad descubrió que tal vez no fuera algo tan puro como en un principio llego a creer. Solo basto una centésima parte de su poder para suprimir ese aspecto del pacto. Estaba seguro que si lo intentaba podría romper el vínculo que lo unía a la inexpresiva chica, pero si lo hacía podría terminar dañando el alma de la peliceleste así que por ahora decidió no ir demasiado lejos.

"Gracias a estas runas ahora soy capaz de entender un poco más la situación de por qué fui convocado a este lugar, sin embargo, me gustaría saber un par de cosas más. Me preguntaba si sería tan amable de explicarlas para mí."

Kirche se sorprendió por la manera tan educada en que este chico hablaba, si le colocaran ropa más refinada y una varita, cualquiera podría confundirlo con algún joven noble. La chica asintió simplemente.

"Sígueme entonces."

Le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la torre en la que estaban sus dormitorios, eso hasta que escucho los sonoros pasos del dragón azul detrás de ella, por lo que se giro a mirarlo de manera complicada.

"¡Kyu!"

Exclamó el dragón alegremente mientras observaba a los humanos frente a ella, la joven dragón también tenía muchas preguntas que hacer por lo que planeaba seguirlos a donde quiera que se dirigieran.

"Lo siento amiguito, un familiar tan grande no será capaz de entrar en los dormitorios."

Dijo Kirche con cierta pena y el dragón soltó un fuerte '¡Kyu!', aparentemente molesto, cosa que comenzó a asustar a la pelirroja. Con su maestra inconsciente, no había nada que impidiera a este Familiar novato atacarlos.

"En verdad no lo digo para alejarte de tu maestro, es solo que no serás capaz de entrar al edificio, chico."

"¡Kyu! ¡Kyu!"

Kirche retrocedió un poco cuando sus palabras parecieron hacer enfadar más al dragón, por muy tierno que pareciera, un dragón era una bestia peligrosa si se le hacía enojar. Se estaba preparando para ordenarle a Flame que le lanzara una llamarada cuando el castaño camino hacía el reptil azul, sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras se reía suavemente, al parecer divertido por la escena. Kirche frunció el seño, no tenía nada de divertido ser amenazado por un dragón.

"Jajaja tranquila pequeña, al parecer ella aún no se ha dado cuenta de que eres una chica."

Le dijo al dragón mientras acariciaba uno de sus costados, tal como Tabitha había hecho antes, por lo que el dragón pareció relajarse, olvidándose de su enojo y dejándose acariciar.

"¿Es… una chica?"

Pregunto la pelirroja de manera confundida para luego mirar al castaño, el cual ahora acariciaba el cuello del dragón.

"Así es, de alguna manera el vinculo entre familiar y maestro me permite saber cosas como esta. Al parecer este enlace está hecho para facilitar el entendimiento entre ambas partes. Aunque en este caso, es un vínculo entre tres almas el que se formo…"

Termino de decir pareciendo pensativo y Kirche ladeo la cabeza confundida. ¿Un vinculo entre almas? ¿Es eso lo que la Invocación del Familiar generaba? Miro a Flame con curiosidad, su Familiar le devolvió la misma mirada, como preguntándole a su ama si eso era posible. Ella solo se encogió de hombros, no era una teoría tan descabellada después de todo.

"Lamento haberte confundido chica, es que te ves tan poderosa que por un momento creí que eras un dragón varón."

La dragón frente a ella la miro y pareció apenarse por sus palabras, al parecer halagada por el cumplido.

"Aun así, en verdad lo lamento, no creo que puedas seguirnos dentro con tu tamaño."

"Kyuuu…"

Kirche se sintió mal al ver como la dragón dejaba caer sus alas mientras su rostro parecía entristecerse pero no había más que pudiera hacer.

"No te preocupes, yo te explicare todo después de que me lo expliquen a mí. ¿Te parece bien?"

Irukukuu miro al castaño frente a ella, debido al vínculo del familiar, era capaz de percibir un poco de los sentimientos del joven humano, por lo que no tenía dudas de que le decía la verdad. Con un algo de resignación, la dragón asintió para después sentarse en el suelo en medio del patio, no le gustaba mucho la idea de esperar, pero era mejor que nada.

"Eres una buena chica."

Le sonrió el castaño mientras la acariciaba por última vez para después hacerle una seña a la pelirroja, pidiéndole que le indicara el camino. Kirche solo asintió y después de ordenarle a Flame que le hiciera compañía al dragón, avanzo hacía la torre. Caminaron en silencio por alrededor de quince minutos, Shinji observando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Ya había visto arquitecturas de este tipo durante su pasó por Europa, pero siempre habían sido castillos en ruinas o en pésimo estado, así que ver uno en plenas funciones, con personas recorriéndolo de cuando en cuando era algo nuevo para él.

El castaño ya se había hecho a la idea de que, así como este no era su mundo, estas personas no eran Lilim. Parecían haber nacido del Fruto de la Vida, pero no del mismo del que los Apóstoles y la humanidad habían nacido, estos seres no eran hijos de Adam o Lilith, sino de algo más; su energía también parecía fluir de manera diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque el chico aún no estaba del todo seguro que era lo que esto significaba.

Shinji entrecerró los ojos, gracias a Adam y Lilith sabía que había una raza con millones de años de existencia, la cual había creado a los dos primeros Apóstoles. Hasta donde sabía, esta raza había creado la Luna Blanca y la Luna Negra en donde Adam y Lilith nacieron. Estas Lunas no tenían nada que ver con los satélites naturales que orbitaban los planetas, si no que eran en realidad huevos que contenían el Fruto de la vida y el Fruto del conocimiento cada una. Esta raza antigua envió cientos de estas Lunas por todo el universo, para de esa manera expandir ambos Frutos por el cosmos, pero siempre asegurándose de que una Luna negra y una Luna Blanca no cayeran en el mismo mundo. Fue un error de cálculo lo que provoco que su planta acogiera a dos de estas Lunas, creando consigo el desastre que lo llevo a convertirse en el dios de un mundo fantasma. Aún así, Shinji se pregunto si este mundo poseería alguna de estas Lunas; de ser así, era obvio deducir que había recibido la Luna Negra, de donde la humanidad suele nacer. Sin embargo ¿Y si este mundo también había recibido dos Lunas?

El chico en verdad no quería ni imaginarlo.

Sus pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando llegaron casi a la cima de la torre, unos cinco pisos lejos del suelo. Kirche abrió la puerta con un simple movimiento de su varita y ambos entraron a la habitación, la pelirroja dejando a su amiga acostada en la cama y colocando una manta sobre ella.

"Descansa."

Le susurro mientras acariciaba un poco su cabello y le quitaba las gafas del rostro, colocándolas en la mesita al lado de la cama.

"Vamos a mi habitación."

Le dijo y el chico solo asintió, dirigiéndole una última mirada a la chica que dormía tranquilamente en la cama, sin duda era muy parecida a Ayanami, cosa que generaba un sentimiento de melancolía en él a la vez que cierta tristeza. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado, no era momento para perderse en recuerdos. Ambos salieron de la habitación, bajando al piso de inferior y recorriendo un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo.

"Estas a punto de entrar a la alcoba del amor de Kirche la Ardiente, deberías sentirte agradecido, pequeño."

Le dijo la morena con voz seductora y un guiño de ojo que Shinji pensó era extrañamente familiar. Sintió otro golpe de melancolía invadirlo al recordar que esa era la manera en que su tutora solía molestarlo de vez en cuando para conseguir apenarlo. Entraron a la habitación y Kirche le ofreció una silla mientras ella se acomodaba en su cama. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que fue la pelirroja quien rompió el silencio.

"Antes que nada, me gustaría saber tu nombre. Me he dado cuenta de que aún no nos presentamos."

Shinji asintió ante esto, en realidad podría haber obtenido la información que quisiera si leía la mente de los demás, pero no deseaba hacer eso ya que lo consideraba una invasión al espacio personal de las personas; además, nunca lo había intentado antes en verdad. Aunque confiaba que las habilidades de Lilith y Adam serían más que suficientes para logarlo con éxito, después de lo que Amisrael le había hecho a Asuka al tratar de leer su mente Shinji no tenía el ánimo para arriesgarse a hacer algo así. Fue de esa manera que decidió lo mejor sería solamente dedicarse a sentir las emociones que surgían de los corazones de estos seres para darse una idea de qué clase de personas eran o que pensaban aproximadamente.

"Mi nombre es Ikari Shinji. Es un placer conocerla."

Dijo mientras se levantaba y hacía una pequeña reverencia a la chica, esta lo miro confundido unos segundos.

"¿Ikarishinji? Ese es un nombre curioso, ¿De casualidad eres del mismo lugar que el familiar de Louise?"

Kirche comenzó a hacer memoria, tratando de recordar el nombre del pelinegro.

"¿Cómo era?… ¡Ah, sí! Se llama Hiragasaito."

Dijo finalmente, feliz de haber sido capaz de recordar un nombre tan extraño. Shinji la miro sin entender durante unos segundos, para después negar con la cabeza. Era imposible que fueran personas del mismo mundo, Asuka era la única sobreviviente al tercer impacto y ella había muerto hacía medio siglo.

"Aunque nuestros nombres son originarios del mismo lugar, me temo que no pertenecemos al mismo mundo. Además, mi nombre se pronuncia Shinji y mi apellido es Ikari."

Explico e hizo una nota mental para hablar después con este chico, Hiraga Saito. Si su nombre era alguna indicación, parecia ser japonés; y si tomaba como referencia su vestimenta, la época a la que pertenecía podría rondar la de su planeta antes de que el tiempo dejara de ser importante.

Por su parte Kirche lo miro con la duda pintada en la cara, ¿cómo era posible que fueran del mismo lugar y a la vez de mundos diferentes? En primer lugar, ¿era acaso posible que existiera otro mundo?

Shinji pareció notar las dudas que cruzaban la cabeza de la chica por lo que se explico.

"Aunque quizá se te difícil de creer, en este universo existe una infinidad de planetas y sistemas solares. La mayoría de los mismos se encuentran vacios de cualquier tipo de vida. Aún así, existen planetas habitados por seres vivos, como es el de ustedes…"

Dijo señalándola a la morena para después señalarse a sí mismo.

"O como el mio…"

'Como el mio alguna vez fue.'

Evito decir a toda costa, no tenía caso confundir mas a la chica contándole cosas innecesarias. Kirche lo miro sorprendida durante unos instantes pero después su rostro se torno más serio.

"¿Sabes? No me importa mucho que la gente crea que soy tonta solo por mi manera de ser, pero me ofende que pienses que me creeré algo como eso."

Dijo de manera severa mientras lo miraba con aire ofendido, Shinji la observo tranquilamente, ya esperaba que la chica no fuera a creerle de buenas a primeras.

"Lo que digo no es ningún intento para burlarme de ti, sino la verdad de la situación, mi verdad. Lamento si en algún momento pareció que te estaba jugando una broma, pero puedo asegurarte que mis palabras son serías."

La chica lo miro fijamente unos instantes, buscando cualquier rastro que delatara una mentira de su parte, pero el rostro del castaño se había puesto serio también.

"¿Puedes probarlo de alguna manera?"

Pregunto y Shinji solo negó con la cabeza, no tenía nada consigo que perteneciera a su mundo y usar sus habilidades divinas no resolvería nada, no después de ver como estos humanos usaban su energía para levitar en el cielo. No sabía de que tanto eran capaces ellos así que a menos que hiciera algo verdaderamente fantástico no lograría convencer a esta chica.

"Lo lamento, por desgracia justo ahora no tengo nada más para respaldar mis palabras que mi propia promesa de que no digo una mentira. Entenderé si no puedes creerme."

Kirche lo miro seriamente unos segundos para después suspirar, esto no los llevaría a nada.

"Bien, dejemos eso de lado por el momento."

Dijo para después volver a sonreír.

"Mi nombre es Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, pero todos me conocen como Kirche la Ardiente."

Se presento mientras le hacia otro guiño de ojo y Shinji no pudo más que alzar una ceja en asombro, ese sin duda era un nombre largo y difícil de recordar.

"Es un placer conocerla, señorita Zerbst."

Dijo al fin, recordando que de esa manera era como el profesor se dirigió a ella, sin embargo, la morena solo negó con la cabeza.

"Solo llámame Kirche."

Le dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y recargaba su brazo en su rodilla, apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

"Entonces, ¿Qué deseas preguntarme?"

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una hora de preguntas y respuestas, siendo las preguntas hechas en su mayoría por el chico; es así como Shinji descubrió que se encontraba en una escuela de magos en el reino de Tristain, un pequeño territorio que se ubicaba en el continente de Halkeginia, justo entre el reino de Gallia y el de Germania. Al parecer los humanos de este mundo habían aprendido a usar el Fruto de la vida para realizar toda clase de acciones, las cuales habían nombrado como 'Magia', aunque si bien solo eran una minoría los que eran capaces de lograrlo, siendo dividida así la sociedad entre Magos (también llamados Nobles) y la gente común (o plebeyos). Todos los nobles eran magos, pero no todos los magos eran nobles, ya que estos podían perder su titulo si su casa caía en desgracia o ellos cometían algún acto que fuera considerado indigno de su estatus. Otra cosa que le pareció interesante era que ellos dividían el poder del fruto de la vida en cinco elementos, siendo estos el agua, la tierra, el fuego, el viento y el vacio. Shinji se pregunto qué clase de elemento sería este 'vacío', pero según la morena, ese elemento era solo un mito ya que el único que había sido capaz de usarlo era el Fundador, un poderoso mago que uso el elemento del vacío para formar la tierra y crear las leyes que regían el mundo hace miles de años, algo así como el Dios de ese mundo. Por último, descubrió que un familiar era el escudo de su maestro, por lo que debía servirle y protegerlo hasta que alguno de los dos muriera.

"Con que es así…"

Comento el chico mientras meditaba sobre toda esta nueva información, no había sacado nada en claro sobre como volver a su mundo, mas considerando que la única manera de romper el contrato era si él o su 'maestra' fallecieran. Considerando su naturaleza divina, Shinji dudo mucho que hubiera algo que fuera capaz de matarlo aparte de otro Apóstol o un Dios, y, aunque apenas y conocía nada de su 'maestra', no iba a asesinarla para logar ser libre.

"Gracias por todo tu tiempo, en verdad has resuelto muchas de mis dudas."

Dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia otra reverencia a la chica, esta solo le sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello rojizo detrás de su hombro.

"No es nada guapo, ahora eres el familiar de mi amiga así que debo ayudarte en lo que me sea posible para que puedas hacer bien tu trabajo."

Shinji le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la miraba suavemente.

"En verdad la quieres mucho."

Tal afirmación tomo por sorpresa a Kirche por unos momentos, pero después volvió a sonreír.

"Así es. Esa chica es una pequeña solitaria a la que deseo ver sonreír, así que asegúrate de ayudarla en todo lo que puedas."

Le dijo para después sacar su varita de su amplio busto y apuntar al chico, una pequeña flama surgió de la punta de la misma.

"Pero si tratas de aprovecharte de ella de alguna forma, me asegurare de reducir tu cuerpo a cenizas."

Advirtió con un tono severo que no iba acorde a su personalidad relajada, sin embargo, Shinji solo soltó una suave risa.

"Descuida, no tengo intenciones de lastimarla de ninguna forma."

Shinji contesto mientras se levantaba, caminando hacia la salida.

"Además…"

Dijo mientras abría la puerta, dándole la espalda a la pelirroja unos segundos para después girar su cabeza, sus ojos parecían brillar con luz propia en un espeso rojo opaco similar al de la sangre, su mirada seria y su rostro mostrando una enorme determinación. Kirche se asusto un poco al ver al chico cambiar de actitud de esa manera tan repentina, ya no había rastro alguno de su gentil sonrisa o sus ojos cálidos, si no una mirada que parecía tan intensa como la que recibirías de un dragón de fuego.

"Mi deber es protegerla de ahora en adelante y eso es lo pienso hacer."

Finalizo para después cerrar la puerta suavemente, dejando a la morena paralizada en su lugar, preguntándose qué era lo que había sucedido. Finalmente la chica salió de su asombro, reincorporándose de su lugar y sonriendo ampliamente, este chico que había sido invocado por su amiga parecía ser mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Típico de Tabitha, supuso la morena.

* * *

Shinji bajo las escaleras de la torre con paso lento, meditando sobre su situación. No había manera de volver a su hogar por el momento, así que decidió que lo mejor sería permanecer en este lugar y realizar sus labores como familiar. Las cosas siempre ocurrían por algún motivo, aunque sonara doloroso decirlo. El destino ya estaba escrito y si él ahora estaba aquí, en un mundo lleno de magos y sirviendo como familiar de aquella pequeña chica, alguna razón tendría que haber detrás de eso. Se detuvo de golpe al ver su reflejo en uno de los ventanales, notando que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y brillaban tenuemente, señal de que estaba concentrando una buena parte de su poder, cosa extraña, ya que él no sentía que lo estuviera siquiera intentando. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para relajarse y controlar su energía, afortunadamente sus alas de luz no habían surgido también o hubiera tenido demasiado que explicar. Fue entonces que noto algo extraño, al parecer las runas que se habían grabado en su palma no solo habían tratado de doblegar su voluntad, si no que ahora trataban de interferir con sus sentimientos. Frunció el seño de manera irritada, estas runas solo causaban problemas, si no fuera porque destruirlas podría dañar a la peliceleste, ya se hubiera desecho de ellas.

Usando otro poco de su energía, sello el poder de las runas, solo dejando abierto el vínculo de su alma con la de la chica y su compañera dragón, eso debería ser suficiente hasta que pensara en una mejor solución. Con ese tema resuelto, llego hasta lo más bajo de la torre y salió de ella, descubriendo a la dragón jugar alegremente con el familiar de Kirche, el cual si mal no recordaba se llamaba Flame. Flame parecía estar muy divertido creando figuras con el fuego que surgía de su boca mientras la dragón lo miraba atentamente y después trataba de imitarlas, sin mucho éxito, cabe decirlo.

"¡Hey!"

Saludo el chico mientras se acercaba a ambos reptiles, estos se giraron a mirarlo para después acercarse.

"¡Ah, volviste, Kyu!"

Dijo la dragón de manera entusiasta y Shinji se detuvo de golpe, mirando incrédulo al reptil azul para después frotar sus ojos y mirar a su alrededor. No parecía haber nadie más aparte de ellos tres así que sin duda fue la dragón la que pronuncio esas palabras.

"¿Puedes hablar?"

Pregunto aún sin creer lo que había escuchado, para su sorpresa, la Dragón ladeo la cabeza, pareciendo confundida, pero después asintió. Shinji entonces dirigió su mirada a la salamandra roja que estaba a su lado, Flame observaba al dragón con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Quizá haya sido por qué no lo pregunto precisamente, pero la pelirroja nunca le menciono nada sobre que las criaturas de este mundo sabían comunicarse con los humanos. ¿O quizá era porque ellos eran familiares?

"No sabía que los seres de este mundo eran capaces de hablar con los humanos."

Comento mientras se agachaba, mirando más de cerca a Flame, para su sorpresa, este solo lo miro igual de confundido.

"¿Kyuru?"

Ok, aquí había algo raro, se dijo el castaño mientras veía a la salamandra soltar sus 'Kyuru' una y otra vez, sin nunca decir nada que pareciera remotamente cercano a una palabra. Observo de nuevo a la dragón, la cual no parecía entender la razón detrás de su asombro.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Le pregunto, su voz era suave e infantil, similar al que tendría una niña pequeña.

"¿Todas las criaturas pueden hablar con los humanos?"

Irukukuu lo miro unos segundos, tratando de comprende su pregunta, para después encogerse de hombros. Vaya, incluso hacía gestos muy humanos.

"Irukukuu no lo sabe, Irukukuu ha vivido en las montañas toda su vida así que no ha visto muchas criaturas aparte de las del bosque, pero ninguno de ellos parecía saber el lenguaje humano, kyu."

Explico la dragón y Shinji se mostro mas confundido.

"¿Entonces como es que tú lo sabes usar?"

Para su sorpresa, la dragón se levanto, colocándose en sus cuatro patas y dando pequeños saltitos que hicieron temblar la tierra levemente.

"¡Es porque Irukukuu ha observado mucho a los humanos, kyu! ¡Así que se aprendió su lenguaje, kyu!"

Ah, eso tenía sentido, supuso el chico. En los mitos y leyendas de su mundo siempre se considero a los dragones como seres de gran sabiduría, que fueran capaces de aprender el lenguaje humano con solo observarlos parecía posible.

"Eres una chica muy inteligente."

Le sonrió el chico mientras acariciaba su costado suavemente, la dragón pareció feliz con la caricia mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

"Irukukuu recibió un cumplido, kyu."

Comento de manera alegre y Shinji se pregunto qué clase de vida habría llevado, siendo que parecía ser muy inofensiva a comparación a lo que se decía sobre los dragones. Siguió acariciándola unos moemntos hasta que Irukukuu se levanto de pronto, recordando el por qué era que se había quedado afuera esperando tanto tiempo.

"¡Es verdad! El hermano prometió que le explicaría a Irukukuu lo que quería saber."

"¿El hermano?"

Shinji pregunto de manera incrédula por el apodo que la dragón le había puesto, Irukukuu asintió fuertemente.

"Irukukuu y el hermano ahora son los familiares de la pequeña hermana por lo que eso nos hace hermanos."

Explico simplemente y Shinji se quedo sin saber que decir, en verdad la manera de pensar de esta… ¿chica? ¿Dragona?... Fémina... era similar a la de una niña pequeña. Irukukuu lo miro unos segundos para después parecer repentinamente triste.

"¿El hermano no quiere ser hermano de Irukukuu?"

Shinji lo supo en el instante que observo los ojos tristes y casi suplicantes de la dragón, era imposible decirle que no a esa mirada.

"Está bien, Shinji será el hermano de Irukukuu."

Le respondió, sonriéndole suavemente mientras trataba de no reírse de lo absurdo de la situación. Estaba casi seguro que si Asuka o Misato siguieran con vida y escucharan de esto, se burlarían de él por el resto de la eternidad. El rostro de Irukukuu se ilumino de alegría mientras daba otro par de saltitos.

"¡Kyu, el hermano será hermano de Irukukuu!"

Exclamo para después acercarse al chico y comenzar a lamerlo, el castaño fue derribado al suelo después de la segunda lamida y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no reír fuertemente, le estaba haciendo muchas cosquillas y temía no poder parar de reír si comenzaba a hacerlo. Fue entonces que noto una presencia vagamente familiar por lo que dirigió su mirada hacía su origen, notando entre lamidas a la peliceleste que los había invocado. La chica estaba simplemente parada a unos metros de la puerta de la torre, sus ojos inexpresivos parecían estudiarlos fijamente. Irukukuu noto entonces a la chica, dejando de lamer al castaño y avanzando hacia ella.

"¡Hermana!"

Dijo alegremente mientras se detenía frente a la chica y bajaba su cabeza para observarla mejor. Tabitha solo alzo su mano y comenzó a rascar por encima del ojo de la dragón, haciendo que esta soltara soniditos de felicidad. Shinji se reincorporo y sacudió su ropa lo mejor que pudo, su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros tenían pasto que se había pegado gracias a la saliva de Irukukuu. Entonces camino hacia la pequeña chica, esbozando una suave sonrisa para después detenerse a unos pasos de ella y hacer una leve reverencia.

"Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari. Mucho gusto en conocerte."

Se presento, asegurándose de que hacía una pausa entre su nombre y su apellido para evitar confusiones. Tabitha lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, sin dejar de acariciar a la dragón la cual parecía a punto de derretirse ante los mimos que estaba recibiendo.

"Tabitha."

Fue todo lo que dijo a manera presentación por lo que Shinji no pudo evitar mirarla confundido, estaba seguro que cuando la chica cerro el pacto del familiar se había llamado a sí misma Charlotte. Aún así, decidió no ahondar más en eso por ahora.

"Bien, señorita Tabitha, espero podamos llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante."

Finalizo las formalidades el chico, aunque la otra parte solo permaneció inmóvil, sin decir alguna palabra. Aun así, Shinji no se sintió incomodo, empezaba a darse cuenta de que esta chica parecía tener tan poca habilidad para comunicarse como su antigua amiga Rei, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a un comportamiento así de peculiar.

"¡Irukukuu también quiere presentarse con la hermana Tabitha!"

La dragón exclamo muy alegre y la peliceleste solo la observo fijamente, parecía estar analizando algo en su mente, por qué después de unos instantes negó con la cabeza.

"No hablar."

Dijo y la dragón se mostro confundía.

"¿Kyu?"

"Peligroso."

Shinji no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos ligeramente ¿Qué tenia de peligroso que Irukukuu hablara? ¿Quizá la 'magia' de los dragones podría liberarse con palabras y la pequeña tenía miedo de ello? Era una posibilidad, pero tan lejos como parecía, las palabras de Irukukuu no mostraban tener ningún efecto en su alrededor. Repaso entonces todo lo que sabía hasta ahora sobre las criaturas de este nuevo mundo, llegando rápidamente a una conclusión que le pareció más posible.

"Supongo que un dragón que habla es algo muy raro de ver ¿no?"

Pregunto y Tabitha lo observo unos instantes para después asentir.

"Coleccionistas."

Ya lo suponía, si en verdad era tan raro como para que alguien los coleccionara, entonces eso ponía en peligro a la joven dragón.

"¿Kyu?"

Sin embargo, Irukukuu no entendía del todo a que se referían ambos, así que Shinji decidió explicarle un poco mejor.

"Parece ser que no es común ver dragones como tú, que pueden hablar con los humanos, así que es posible que traten de atraparte si se enteran de que posees esa habilidad."

Los ojos de Irukukuu se abrieron ante esto por lo que negó con la cabeza fuertemente, ella no quería ser atrapada.

"Tendrás que evitar hablar de ahora en adelante, al menos en lugares donde pueda escucharte otras personas."

Shinji le dirigió una mirada de disculpa mientras acariciaba su costado, en verdad se sentía mal por la dragón al tener que negarle algo tan básico como comunicarse con los demás, pero esto parecía ser la mejor solución. Aunque él había dicho que protegería a la peliceleste, no sabía qué tipo de problemas cruzaría de ahora en adelante así que en la medida de lo posible trataría de evitar cualquier conflicto que lo obligara a revelar sus propias habilidades.

"Kyuu…"

Irukukuu volvió a dejar caer sus alas, sus ojos mostrándose tristes mientras miraba al suelo, aún así asintió para hacerles saber que aceptaría lo que le pidieron.

Tabitha observo todo el desarrollo con ojos llenos de un interés oculto, sus dos familiares parecían haber formado un vinculo en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, cosa que la intrigaba ¿Era esto gracias a que los tres estaban unidos por el pacto del familiar? Otra cosa que la intrigaba era como el joven humano no parecía preocupado o molesto por la situación en la que se encontraba. Ella no era lo que se podría considerar una chica común, siendo que a sus 16 años había vivido cosas que muchas otras mujeres nunca vivieron en toda su vida, aún así, incluso ella tendría sus reservas y su parte de frustración si un día fuera transportada de pronto a otro lugar para ser el familiar de una persona que no conocía de nada y no sabía que planes tenía para ella. Es por esto que la actitud relajada del chico la hacía sentir en cierta forma inquieta.

"No sé mucho sobre lo que se supone que un familiar tiene que hacer. La señorita Kirche me explico varias cosas, entre ellas que se supone debemos protegerte. ¿Es esto correcto?"

Pregunto el chico mientras la observaba, parecía casi ansioso por comenzar a cumplir sus labores como familiar, fueran cuales fueran estas. Tabitha solo se quedo quieta unos segundos, para después asentir.

"¿Hay algo más que se supone tengamos que hacer?"

Ahora, esa era una buena pregunta. Si la dragón, Irukukuu, fuera su única familiar, bien podría dejarla a su ritmo para que se construyera algún nido en las cercanías o saliera a cazar su comida, siempre y cuando no molestara a nadie ni hablara con nadie, por supuesto. Pero Shinji era un humano y los humanos tienen necesidades diferentes a los dragones, no podía simplemente dejarlo a su gusto para que sobreviviera como pudiera. La chica lo pensó durante unos segundos, podría dejarlo dormir en su habitación, no había espacio para otra cama pero supuso que de alguna manera se las arreglarían. Para la comida solo tenía que pedirles a los cocineros que le permitieran tomar algo de allí, y sus otras necesidades era cuestión de indicarle los lugares adecuados y todo estaría bien. Con eso decidido, la pequeña chica asintió.

"Conocer el lugar."

Dijo finalmente mientras caminaba hacía la entrada del castillo, Shinji comenzó a seguirla y la joven dragón estaba por hacerlo pero recordó que ella no tenia permitido entrar así que hizo un gesto de molestia y mientras se sentaba, no era justo, Irukukuu también quería conocer el lugar junto a el hermano y la hermana.

"Explora los alrededores."

Dijo de pronto la peliceleste, girando la cabeza para observar a la dragón, Irukukuu se confundió un poco pero después asintió, soltando un alegre '¡Kyu!' para al siguiente momento alzar el vuelo y perderse en las alturas. Shinji silbo por lo bajo al ver cómo su compañera familiar alcanzaba la torre más alta del castillo en poco menos de un segundo, en verdad era veloz.

"Andando."

Tabitha reanudo su marcha, siendo seguida de cerca por el castaño, el cual se preguntaba que sería lo que sucedería de ahora y si ocurriría algo que lograra sorprenderlo nuevamente.

Fin del capítulo 2

Ending: Fly me to the moon (Shin Seiki Evangelion ending versión).

* * *

Kyuto89: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te gustara la historia, espero que siga llamandote la atención durante el resto de la misma.

DragFire: Graciar por el review. Yo tambien leí ese fic ademas de Surrogate of Zero y The left ARM of God. Todos muy buenos fics, lastiman que qedaron inconclusos. Actualizare un poco lento cada capitulo ya que tengo otros proyectos personales en marcha, pero espero poder llevarlo a buen ritmo y concluirlo.

VivaNewVegas: Thanks for you Review, hope you send me a link to the fic is you do it in english.

NEROANGEL0: Gracias por el Review, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado.

queen-chiibi: Gracias por el Review. Seeh, en la gran mayoria de los crossover de Zero no Tsukaima es Louis quien recibe el cambio de familiar, así que quize darle un poco de variedad en el mio. Además, Tabitha es mi personaje favorito asi que espero darle el merito que se merece. Y sobre como reaccionaran los demás, bien, aun falta algo de historia antes de que Shinji empiece a revelar su verdadero potencial asi que habra que esperar -w-...

Han-Ko: Continuado, gracias por el Review, espero me sigas leyendo.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
